Grand HighbloodxEpic Reader
by Neko-Fate
Summary: The trolls have found a way onto Earth and are taking humans back for the Grand Highblood to kill. But you, the reader, have other plans and aren't going down without a fight! This keeps you alive for now, but just how long will it take before the Highblood is tired of you?


You were laying in your bed your home quite with resent loss of your noisy bird, a cat had gotten into your home and killed your beloved parrot and you were still sad about it. You lay suckling not really giving a motherfuck about the screams coming from outside your home.

'God, why were people so fucking annoying!?' you questioned in your head before hearing the sound of your door being flung open. You thought it was just one of your friends, seeing as they do this all the time, but when a gray skinned creature stood in your bedroom doorway you quickly thought otherwise.

"You're coming with us, mutant!" the creature yelled right as one of your throwing knives came in contact with its eye going in deep obviously killing him on the spot. You got up removing the weapon, you were quit skilled with, out of its eye looking at the oozing blue blood. Then you actually took the time to look over the being, judging by its large bulky build and flat chest you assumed male, then your eyes moved to his remaining eye it was the same shade blue as his blood.

'Interesting,' you thought as your eyes kept moving over the corpse, he had shaggy black hair that had a slight blue undertone to it, and sticking out of the tuff of black you noticed a set of horns that reminded you of candy corn in color, they were about six inches long each and very curvy. You shrugged it off as you heard more footsteps coming quickly hiding behind the door arming yourself with more of your knives. Listening closely to the footsteps you came to the conclusion that there were about three others.

"Anizon?" called a female voice tensely.

"Have you gotten the-," the other males voice stop mid-sentence. They were most likely now spotting the body of their comrade. Then came the quick pace steps of a jog, at this point you could hear someone on the other side of the door. You waited calmly as you now saw another of the species walking past the door examining the room, it was the female. Her shoulders were tense as she looked for what or whoever killed this 'Anizon'. Thats when you did it, you threw one knife at her hitting her in the back of the neck and seeing how she fell she was also dead. Now with your hiding place revealed to the other two you rushed out grabbing your knife from the lady's neck then whipped around ready for the others. You were rushed at by the larger of the two males by which you only missed being tackled by a few seconds.  
'Thank god I'm not wearing a shirt!' you exclaimed in your head, knowing that if you would of been you the cloth would've hooked on his horn. You quickly changed your hold on the knives now ready to use them as daggers in a fist fight as the other male swang at you. You ducked and missed the hit then shot your hand up leaving a cut on his arm to which he hissed at, bearing his sharpened teeth at you. Then you gave him the upper cut of his life shending the much larger creature stumbling back in shock. You were then grabbed at the waist from behind.

'Fuck! I forgot about him,' you yelled in your head.

"Hold the bitch still for a sec, man," the one in front of you smirked, "I wanna teach her a quick lesson about us blue-bloods." You felt the male behind you nod and changed the hold on you so his arms where holding your arms interlocked with his above you. Then the cut creature sent a punch to your stomach that caused you to dropped your knifes. Then a blow to the cheek, the eye, and then to the temple which is what engulfed you in black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And that is how you ended up here in this stone cell chained to the wall. You where staring across the, what you guessed was a, castle dungeon hall through the barred door at another of the creatures.

"Things couldn't get any motherfuckin' better!" you sighed sarcastically to yourself.

" On the contrail ma'am they could get a lot worse," the female voice of the creature stated hearing your sarcastic remark.

"Oh, and how in hell would that be?" You asked her raising an eyebrow.

"You could be on your way to the Grand Highblood's throne room where you'd be smashed by one of his clubs and then he'd use your blood to paint the walls in there," she stated calmly yet sadly.

"Hmm, the smashing doesn't sound like much fuckin' fun, but the painting with blood does sound damn interesting," you started musing the idea of doing that it actually sounded fun-ish, "Also, what the fuck is a 'Grand Highblood'?" you finished your thought.

She gave you a quizzical look before starting, "He is the most terrifying of all the land-dwelling trolls, he simply culls innocent trolls just to add color to his 'miraculous wall'." she finished.

"Weird," You simply said now bored, "Soooo, what's your name?" you asked out of pure boredom.

"I am Trears, and you?" She asked.

"(Name)," you stated now looking at your shorts just now thinking of the few extra throwing knifes you normally have in your pockets. You shake your hips carefully testing the weight of the swing, your basketball short pockets did, indeed have a weight to them. Which meant you still had weapons on you! You then looked to the sides of your bra, yep there was those knifes too! You were mentally having a party when you noticed an extreme silence fall over the cells.

'What's going on?' was the first thing to cross your mind as you brought up your defenses ready to fight if need be. A guard came to your cell door and opened it another guard stepping behind him. You sized them up with your eyes they where both well built and broad, quickly you decided against the idea of trying to take them down. For now at least.

"C'mon bitch the Grand Highblood wants you," he sneered with a vindictive smirk.

"Oh, that sounds soooooo fuckin' lovely and all, but I think I'd rather GO. FUCKING. HOME. ASSHAT!" you said the last part probably a bit louder then you should of. As the bastered took your upper arm a bit roughly then walking you out in which the other grabbed the other arm the same way. The led you up a tall flight of stairs, down a maze of hallways, through too many doors to count, until you came upon two huge ass doors with purple designs on them. One guard that was standing by opened the door for the three of this point the troll that had first grabbed you tightened his grip letting his claws sink into your skin. This of coursed REALLY pissed you the fuck off and once the door was closed you didn't even look around you just slammed the guards into the doors with your elbows. The second troll didn't do anything obviously not caring too much. But, the first got pissed baring his fangs at you hissing, you, whom he was expecting to back down from his challenge bared your teeth back hissing with that same intensity.

"Bitch, your already gonna die just give up," he said lowly with you pinning him to the door.

"Not in your lifetime," you spat at him suddenly whipping out one of your blades slitting his throat with ease. And now the other had to step in pulling you back just a tad late to save his co-worker. You quickly moved to a leaning position with him to have you flip him over your back and you lunge at him, knife held tightly in your fist as you punch his chin leaving a fairly long cut on his upper neck and lower face. Your brawl lasted longer with this troll guard, but ended the same way with you killing him.

You heard a deep rumble of dark chuckles from across the room. You turned quickly to the source of the noise still shaking from rage and blood-lust. You saw the huge troll stand from his throne, he was roughly seven-eight feet tall without his horns with probably a good nine feet tall, he has an extremely well built chest and upper body, every muscle ripped under the tight black and purple, slightly too short muscle shirt. The next thing you noticed was the crazed look in his eye, next was the face paint that covered his handsome features which made him slightly more scarry, then the sharp fangs of teeth, the long wildly curled mane of hair was next. The last thing you noticed were the huge rainbow and spiked clubs that were strapped to his belt. You looked back up letting your gaze lock with his in an intense mental battle.

Then he spoke in a deep booming voice that carried through the entire room, "Some show you just up and motherfuckin' put on for me."

You just glared back showing no fear as you always did.

The Highblood seemed to like this for his smirk grew then he took his clubs from his belt taking a fighting stance knowing you weren't planning on being a easy cull. But, this only raised his want to do away with you and add your blood to his walls. You stared each other down once more.


End file.
